1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to projector technology, and particularly, to a projector with adjustable pitch.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector includes a housing and a lens module mounted in and fixed to the housing. Typically, an adjustment apparatus at the bottom of the housing allows adjustment of the pitch of the housing. The adjustment apparatus includes a support leg with a threaded portion and a threaded base fixed to the housing. The threaded portion is received in the threaded base, and rotation thereof changes the pitch of the housing. However, when the housing is moved up or down, the lens modules move together with the housing, altering the projection direction of the lens module and distorting the projected image.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.